A New Look at the Old Story
by 6lilypad8
Summary: The teen titans, both sides of each of them. Read about them going to high school, find out about their past, and learn about who they are without the mask. RobinxStarfire, CyborgxBee and my favorite RavenxBeastBoy. Lots of action, lots of teen angst and hopefully a couple touching scenes on the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is my first TT fanfic. I love TT so much but there was only one thing that bothered me. They didn't have any human interest. We never got to see any of them with out the costume (other then Rodin in the movie). So that's basically what this is. Their story plus their home lives. Hope you enjoy.**

It's Saturday night our five heroes are making their way back to the hideout **[there's no "T" tower yet]**. Taking down Cinder Block at two in the morning is not what most would call a fun Saturday night. On the top floor of one of the tallest buildings in Jump City, the five go to relax. Robin had some how gotten the flat for all of them, though no one knew how.

Mucked up and tired, they all made their way into the lounge of the flat through a window or the door leading from the roof.

"The smell will surely leave with a good shower," Starfire said optimistically, then added, "or six."

The group had just formed. They were still working on fighting like a team. Robin and Beast Boy had done the hero thing before but the others were pretty new. Star was a fabulous fighter, she just didn't know how to fight with a team. Cyborg was still making modifications to his machine parts. Raven seemed afraid of her powers. Not to say Robin and Beast Boy were perfect.

The girls, being girls, had first dibs on the bathroom. Cinder Block had fought them at a trash dump and they had been thrown into the gunk. A lot. Cyborg and Beast Boy plopped on the couch to wait, while Robin wrote up a report about the mission in his computer.

After getting comfortable and turning on the TV, BB groaned and said, "Monday school starts!" He put his head in his hands as if just realizing this fact.

Cy gave a huge pat on the back to the green boy and responded with a smile, "You got that right. I can't wait to see Bee!"

He and the genetically enhanced girl with wings had been going out since they first met, a month ago. Beast Boy rolled his eyes. He was happy for his friend, sure, but after hearing every detail about the two's date at least three times, he did not want to get into it (okay, he'll admit, maybe not every detail but 'her eyes sparkled sooo beautifully' gets old the first time, let alone the seventh). The green boy turned to look at their 'Oh so fearless' leader.

"What about you, Rob? Will we be seeing you on Monday?"

He looked up but didn't show an expression. "You'll probably see me, but you wont recognize me."

By this time Raven had come down with her book. Her hair was wet and in the hand not holding the old book, she held a round hair brush. Absently she brushed her short raven colored hair dry as she read silently. With one bathroom open Cyborg went to clean the groves and insides of his tech before it rusted.

The group was two months old. They had met under interesting circumstances. They were basically strangers. Robin, point blank, told them he would not give away his secret identity. Beast Boy, though not as blunt as Boy Wonder, also asked them to butt out of his home life. Even Cyborg, who was the only one who knew what he looked like with a holo projector, seeing as he was the one who set BB up with one. Star was open about her Earth life but was hesitant to talk about Tamaran. Raven barely talked, other then random shy moments or sarcastic comments out of no where. Cyborg seemed to be the only one who wanted to be friends with all of them for no secretive reason. But he took the cues from the others and didn't try to get involved.

Starfire walked out with a towel around her shoulders protecting her cloths from her dripping hair. There was a large knot that seemed to start behind her right ear and make it's way into all of her hair. She tried in vain, to untangle it with her fingers. With a sigh, Raven took pitty on her and waved her over.

Extremely happy at the other girl interacting with her at all, Star did as told. They sat in silence, Raven in her chair and Star sitting cross legged on the ground. After a moment or two of the quiet Star couldn't take it. She looked around for something, anything to take over her thoughts. After barely a second her eyes caught the book, upside down, held open on the floor. She picked it up and held it up to Raven. After a confused look Raven pointed to a spot on the page and Star started reading aloud quietly. Raven continued to work on the mess of red hair as Robin reappeared and last but not least BB took the bathroom.

By the time they were all clean it was 4:00 am. Star had read all of three pages as Raven made her way through the knot of the century. The reading had made slow progress because Star kept asking questions about things she didn't understand. It being so late no one bothered to make their way home.

After sleeping for six hours, Robin got up and waited for his so called team to join him for breakfast. When he had come to Jump, he hadn't meant to join or start a team. He checked his e-mails from home. All he had wanted was a little trust from the Bat. But no. A solo career was out of the question. No matter how much training he got he would never be good enough to- whatever. Now he was in a new city and no closer to what he wanted. He had to babysit a bunch of superhero wanna-be's until he was sure they wouldn't destroy the city without his supervision.

Raven came down and brewed her tea. She sat at the marble table and concentrated on her book. She just wanted to stay out of every ones head but her own. Empathy powers could be useful at times but feeling the emotions of a sleeping person was not her favorite wake up call.

Slowly the rest of the group joined them. After Star, Cy and BB entered the room restlessly. They sat at the table for breakfast in embarrassed silence. None of them were comfortable withe the rest of the team. Finally (after inhaling a tofu breakfast) Beast Boy was the one to shatter the tension. "So... are we all going to Jump High?"

They all looked up, slightly stunned, then looked at the others. This seemed to be the first time they all realized they would be seeing each other.

Starfire was the first to respond, "Robin? You're going too?"

"Same could be said to you," he responded.

No one asked his name. With a sigh he continued, "I can't tell you who I am because it effects more than just me. I'm sorry guys."

They already knew this. He was connected to Batman, who is the King of Secrets. But trusting in a leader who wont even tell them his name. Cyborg was the one to break yet another awkward silence. "So, we're going into the battle field that is high school alone."

Star looked confused. "We go to school with different names, then we come here and save the city."

"Basically, yeah," responded Cyborg.

"Why do we have to hid who we are?"

"To keep people from freaking out," said Raven.

"To protect those nearest and dearest to us, Star." Robin tried to explain.

When breakfast was over they each set out toward their home. One by one they went back to being normal citizens.

**I'm not that funny. I need help with the Beast Boy jokes. PLEASE review and leave me a corny joke, otherwise the experience wouldn't be complete. Hope you liked the first chappie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So to make some things clear, none of them know one anthers secret identities. When they go to school they don't know each other (other then BB and Cyborg b/c Cyborg hooked BB up with a hole-projector).**

It's the first day of high school. Our five Super Heroes are on their way to the new school year. Garfield Logan, a small but muscled boy with blond hair tipped green, walks over to his friend. As a sophomore it's a bit odd that a senior like Victor Stone would be with in three feet of him, yet... Most of Victor's friends have accepted Gar as Vic's little brother.

They share a high five before Vic asks, "So, Grass Stain, whatcha got first?"

The blue eyed blond boy looks at a slightly mussed paper in his hands, "AP Bio II."

Victor's jaw almost drops. "Dude, that's a senior class. _I'm_ taking it. What are you doing in it?"

Gar doesn't seem to understand the problem. "I got great grades last year and asked to take it sooner. What's the big deal."

"What about chemistry? Didn't you tell me you were taking per-chem 2 this year?"

"I am, 4th."

"You're taking two sciences?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothin." By now they had started walking. As they walked they passed a dark haired girl. Gar accidentally knocked the book from her hands. "S-sorry," he said, quickly picking it up and giving it back.

She said nothing but nodded in response. Rachel Roth was still getting used to the whole high school thing. There were too many people everywhere. How was she supposed to find peace and quite? With all the teenage emotions flying everywhere she wasn't sure she could keep the lights from exploding every where she walked.

_Deep breath, deep breath,_ Rachel thought. Earth air was so much better then Azarath's. It was calming. when clean, and easy to breath.

At this point, Rae wasn't the only one having trouble. Kory Anders, a red head who had died a few strands of her hair bright pink, was incapable of getting her locker open. Earth customs were still pretty new to the Tamaranian but at least she knew not to blow up her locker with star bolts. The building was large and confusing. Worst of all, she didn't know anyone. She felt like she was flying blind.

A couple lockers down, still in the junior hallway, stood a rather famous rather hansom boy. Richard Grayson. After being adopted by one of the richest men ever when he was nine, suddenly deciding to move to Jump City. The media had a field day. Not only that, he refused private school. Now he was here at a normal public high school.

A crowd had gathered at his locker, even before he had arrived. He was the catch of the year for the girls of Jump High (and a few boys though that was never going to happen). A few sports teams had already approached him, hearing about his past at Gotham. He looked at the people around him, seeing more then needed. His trained eyes saw those that were desperate, saw who wanted him for attention. He saw who wanted to beat him. With a sigh he realized what he couldn't find in the small crowd, someone who wanted to get to know him. He'd much rather be in a mask and do what he does best; disappear. Instead he put on a charming smile and made meaningless small talk about Gotham.

fifteen minutes later he slipped through the crowd and made his way to an empty room. Finally he made his way to the band practice rooms. He slipped into one and locked the door. He pulled out his cell phone. It had been a birthday present from Bruce two years ago. The case, a Batman and Robin logo together, had been from Alfred. He called the mansion. It was too early for Bruce to be up; Al answered.

"Hello?"

"Al? It's me."

"Master Richard! Isn't it your first day?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to check in. See how every thing was going."

"Well, Batman seems to have adjusted to no longer having Boy Wonder."

"Was there any uncertainty in the first place?"

"Batman may have adjusted but Bruce misses you. He keeps telling me to wake you up."

"Really? Is he still angry?"

"Only on principle. He has a prescription to the Jump newspaper. He's happy to see you with a team. He has every clipping."

"You should tell him to get on a computer that's not in the bat cave."

"Point is he cares."

"I know. It's just..."

The warning bell sounded.

"Got to go Al, talk to you later."

Then he hung up the phone and booked it to class.

Gar walks into the Biology II room, relaxed. He makes his way to the seat beside Victor.

"Where's Bee?"

"She doesn't have first with us. We share the same lunch though."

In Government, on the second floor, the students were introducing themselves. Kitty Moth, a perky blond who had terrorized the students of Jump High since she was a freshmen. Now she had latched herself on to Richard. As they moved down the rows, telling names and one interesting fact, he thought of home. When it was his turn everyone was at full attention.

"Um, name's Richard Grayson. I'm from Gotham."

With that he sat down. A good portion of the class gave him peeved looks. He ignored them.

After a few more students, a red headed girl stood. "My name's Kory Anders. I just moved from Germany. I don't understand this culture well so help me if possible."

Once finished she sat back down and looked at her hands. A girl with a black pixie cut turned to her. Soon the introductions were over. Pixie Cut held out her hand to Kory. After a second, Kory looked up at the girl in confusion. Pixie Cut took Kory's right hand in her left and brought them into a hand shake.

"It's called shaking hands. You do it when you meet new people. My name's Anna."

Not knowing what to do, Kory shook hands furiously with the nice girl. "Nice to meet you! I'm Kory. Will you be my friend?"

Anna unclasped her hand from the other girl's. After shaking the feeling back into her fingers she responded, "Sure. Come sit with me at lunch. I'm a cheer leader, we're a pretty tight nit group. You should join."

Kory practically beamed. She'd made a friend!

Elsewhere in the building Rachel was moving along the same lines. She had made her way to the advanced Language Arts room. Once there she had found her seat then done what she always does, read. After only a few moments of silence, she felt a presence beside her. Beside her was a girl with dyed hair and chains coming from everywhere. In her hands was a collection of Edger A. Poe poems and short stories. Rachel went back to her book.

By the end of class the girl with dyed hair had handed one of her hard back books, with a note that read her name and phone number on the inside, to Rachel. With a smile the weird girl waved as she left at the end of the class. Slightly mystified, Rae showed a small almost smile and waved good bye back.

**More Beast Boy jokes! please. The rest of the first day will continue in the next chapter.**


End file.
